


Peering Through the Veil

by Cirrius_Akiyo



Series: Aki's Buddie's Prompts Fills [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jealous Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrius_Akiyo/pseuds/Cirrius_Akiyo
Summary: With his parents coming to LA for Christmas, Eddie  doesn't know how to navigate the newfound relationship with Buck. Not ready to come clean with his ever judging parents, Eddie thought of a temporary measure.Eddie's 'great' solution: "Let's take a break."Until Buck got swept off his feet, literally.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Aki's Buddie's Prompts Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053311
Comments: 26
Kudos: 528





	Peering Through the Veil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunnyCreekStyleDipTydeGregstophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyCreekStyleDipTydeGregstophe/gifts).



> This is a prompt by my lovely Bunny @buddiextarlos from my Fluff/Angst Prompts List who asked for:
> 
> 18\. "It’s late. Shouldn’t you be asleep?” 
> 
> and 
> 
> 86\. "Don’t be scared, I’m right here."
> 
> ***  
> Also, this was longer than I initially imagined, so yeah ;) got a bit out of hand. 
> 
> This supposed to be like 1k but suddenly the idea grows on me. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Staring down at his half empty mug, Eddie silently curses the chamomile tea for failing to calm his jittery nerves. So much for false advertising.

It is past 1.00 a.m. and the rest of the crews are all in their respective bunks, saves for a few who are still wound up with residual adrenaline from their last call, Eddie included. 

But Michael and Shawn are off onto the rooftop searching for some fresh air, leaving Eddie alone in the kitchen with his thoughts.

Long minutes passed when Eddie hears the heavy footsteps climbing up the staircase leading to the loft. Thinking it is either Michael or Shawn, Eddie doesn't turn around to acknowledge their presence.

"Eddie?"

The familiar gruff voice got Eddie to swivel his head around, and his gaze falls onto Buck, whose eyes are still droopy from sleep. His hair curls haphazardly on the top of his head, a menial proof that at least someone got a good rest.

" **It's late. Shouldn't you be asleep?** " Buck breaks a yawn as he heads towards the cabinet, reaching for his favourite mug and fills it with water. Chris was the one who gave Buck the mug, insisting that Buck is the Mr. Red Hot Superhero and Eddie didn't have a heart to explain to the boy on the double entendre and that 'red hot' might implied something else. Yet Buck had happily received the mug and has been using it ever since, and even got mad when Billy had used it that one time.

Eddie shrugs. "In a bit. Finishing my tea first." He explains, lifting his half full lukewarm tea for Buck to see.

Buck seems to contemplate his simple answer while taking in small sips and Eddie swears he could feel Buck is peering through his mind.

Sure enough, Buck plops down onto the chair opposite to Eddie.

"Is everything okay?" Buck asks, one hand is playing with his mug, swirling the clear liquid around.

Who is Eddie kidding? Of course Buck could read him like an open book. They've been attached to the hips since Eddie's day one, and still going strong despite all the unsavoury circumstances they're stuck in, recent develoments included.

Risking a glance towards the other man who is still clearly anticipating for a reply, Eddie wipes his face harshly in search for some composure, and lets out a resign sigh.

"Hey, just because our relationship is on hold, doesn't mean I stop caring about you, Eddie. You are still my best friend. So what's up?" Buck leans forward, expressing his attentiveness.

Eddie sighs again. "Chris has been asking why didn't you stay the other night." His kid is too smart to not not noticing the shift in their schedule.

Buck bites his lower lip, worrying the tender red flesh. The lips that is not for Eddie to kiss anymore.

"Do you want me to talk with him? And if you wanted me to, I can sleep on the couch." Buck hesitantly offers, clearly not wanting to overstep the line Eddie had drawn himself.

"You'd do that?" Eddie's eyebrows shot up at Buck's suggestions.

"Sure. Anything for Christopher." The simple answer manage to gnaw on Eddie's core. 

The small smile that adorned Buck's face pains Eddie, tugging at his heart over and over and making it aches. All because he could still see the longing and hurt that still linger underneath the blonde's concrete mask. The mask Eddie himself had forced Buck to put on, albeit indirectly.

They do read each other openly.

"Buck..."

"Don't worry Eddie. I understand. I won't overstep." Buck stands up quickly after making the promise, rushing to put away his mug and hastily making a run towards the bunk room, leaving Eddie alone with his thoughts all over again.

Isn't this what Eddie wants? For them to take a break? Then why watching Buck leaving hurt Eddie so much when he was the one who left first?

* * *

"I think we should take a break." The words that came out from Eddie's mouth caused Buck to stiffen, his smile fell off his face. They were in the station's parking lot, ready to call it a day, and although Buck looked forward to seeing Chris, an invitation from Eddie never came.

"Are you...are you breaking up with me?" Buck timidly asked, not really looking at Eddie in the eyes. He just kept playing with the hem of his shirt, trying so hard to will the tears from falling.

"No. No. I love you Buck. But I don't think I am where I want to be yet. Chris loves you so much that I am afraid for things that might be...if we take our relationship further this fast." Eddie felt like a jerk for putting the devastating look in Buck's eyes. But in all honesty, that was not all the reason.

"I don't understand Eddie. What did I do wrong?" Buck whispered brokenly, slowly, so slow that the sound had tugged hard at Eddie's heart, making it ached with wants. "Was it because I told you I want to marry you someday? Was it too much?" Buck rambled on, trying to find the logical explanation for the uncalled situation.

Eddie stepped forward to put his hands on the younger man's shoulder, cutting his rambling short. "No, no, Buck. I promised you, you did nothing wrong. It is all on me...I...uh," Eddie struggled to find the right words, when in reality he had already single-handedly shattered the pure heart belongs to the man he loves.

"I just wish we have more time to navigate this newfound dynamic. My parents are coming down in few weeks. They are staying until Christmas and I don't want to spring this news to them. We're not in the best terms yet. I just don't want them to come out with more reason to force us, or worse, to move Chris back to El Paso." _Excuses, excuses._ That's all Eddie thought of when he heard himself sputtering the words out.

"So I was thinking, let's put this on hold first and see how the circumstances goes. They will be staying here for about three weeks, and you should be having a fun Christmas without needing to meet my parents." _More excuses_. _Sad, sad case of flimsy excuses_.

Eddie honestly thought Buck will put more fight, but...

"Okay." His flimsy excuses got Buck to resign dejectedly with one simple word, and Eddie had never hated himself more for causing Buck's glow dimmed.

"Just so you know, I'll be here and I love you." Buck tugged his shoulders free from Eddie's hold and start to walk away towards his Jeep without giving Eddie another glance. He loves Eddie too much that if Eddie truly wished for this, he'll gladly do it even if his heart shattered beyond salvation.

* * *

It has been two whole weeks from the fateful night of them taking a break from their relationship. _Or Eddie forcing them to take one_. Buck and Eddie still work fluidly side by side as if nothing has changed between them. Buck still jokes and let himself be carefree around him just like before, making Eddie feel like he has been thrown back into the past, before the day when Buck had declared his undying love to him.

Back to the status quo of being just best friends.

And Buck is doing a damn good job at being one.

They would still have the movie nights and weekend outings with Chris, but that's about it. The kisses, the lingering touches and the warm embraces of them making love are completely absent from their routine. Buck would dashed out of their home once Chris is tucked in, never stayed long enough for a beer or two, leaving Eddie completely lost for words.

Eddie knows he should be more proactive to insert normalcy into Chris' life that doesn't include much Buck-Time before his parents arrive, but honestly his heart can't look at the face Chris or Buck made if he told them that their plans are cancelled.

Eddie looks down from the loft, his gaze searching for a tall blonde that was not his. Buck is downstairs at the rig, trying to polish whatever dirt is there tainting the already shiny metal.

"You'll regret it if one day someone come and sweep him off his feet. He has the right to move on you know, even though he's quite firm of waiting for you." Hen suddenly piped up beside him, biting into her apple nonchalantly.

"You know?" Eddie sputtered. While they did come out to the team when they first got together, the pause in their relationship is not a public statement. They still live in each others' pocket when they're at the work, just devoid of small kisses and hand holding here and there.

"He told me because he doesn't want us to make things awkward between you two with our unwelcome remarks. To treat you guys like before both of you got into the relationship. And from what I see, you guys really did." She explains, a sad chuckle thrumming through her throat.

Eddie just nods. He doesn't really know what to say to that. Buck still look after him even he doesn't have to, just so Eddie wouldn't be uncomfortable from the peering eyes and gossiping smiles.

"That boy wears his heart on his sleeve and we all see how he loves you. He still does. I know because he has this look when he thought nobody is looking. He's good for you, you know. Not just you, but for Chris too. And I see how you look at him too. Just hurry up to catch up, or you'll regret it soon." Hen pats his shoulder firmly before walking off to throw the pit, leaving Eddie to soak in the sage words she left behind.

Gazing back down to where Buck is, Eddie couldn't help but to feel a spark of jealousy at seeing Buck chatted animatedly with Gillian who is pawing at the man's bicep nonchalantly. Eddie purses his lips. _The audacity of some._

Hen doesn't need to remind him, he already regretting their little arrangements the moment he went spewing those nonsense that night in the parking lot.

///

Staring at the shift schedule written on the white board, Eddie couldn't help but to frown, feeling the unsettling nerve bubbling up from the pit of his stomach. And the Christmas songs playing on queue in the background only help to fuel his misery.

Of course he would see Buck's name listed on Christmas Eve and Christmas day.

"Did the white board offend you or something?" Chimney pipes up from his side, blowing bubblegum in his way of picking at Eddie.

"Or something." Eddie grumbles, skimming through the names that will be joining Buck later, grimacing when Gillian's name listed on both days.

"Ooh, pissy. Does this got to do with the fact that your parents are in town or the fact that you won't be spending Christmas with Buck?" Chimney continues to taunt him, jabbing where it hurts.

 _Both, okay!_ Eddie wants to scream at Chim who is looking extra smug for being able to push on his button. And for the love of everything holy, Eddie should see this coming. Chim and Hen might not tease them, but Eddie should know he wouldn't be spared from some ribbing, especially for putting Buck through this arrangement. Buck is their little brother after all, blood ties or not.

Deciding that while he loves Chimney, Eddie could strangle him to death with his own bubblegum if he stays any longer, so Eddie walks away towards the gym in search for the source of his troubling thoughts.

Buck is on the treadmill running gracefully at full speed, and Eddie stops on his track to admire the view for a while.

Buck has always been beautiful, graceful in everything he does, and Eddie has witnessed them countless times, admiring the nimbleness, either fully clothed or not. But now the later seems like a distant memory at the back of his mind. And Eddie is reminded again at how his sheets has been so cold these past weeks.

Buck must have notices him from the corner of his eyes and immediately slowing the machine to a stop before stepping down to meet Eddie halfway. Pulling out his earbuds, Buck throws a smile at Eddie as a greeting.

"Hey." Buck huff, still catching his breath. "You need a spot?" Buck glance at Eddie up and down before noticing that the older man is not in his gym attire and smiles sheepishly at that, murmuring an apology. Eddie could painfully hear the dwindling eagerness in the blonde's voice.

"I saw your name on Christmas shifts." Eddie whispers, not wanting to push Buck away with unnecessary argument. "You didn't tell me you're working. I thought you have this year's Christmas off." _We're both off_.

Buck rubs the back of his head, the tell-tale sign of impending lies or deflection.

"I uh... I owe Jake to cover some of his shifts."

So a lie then. Eddie knows very well Buck doesn't owe anyone to cover their shift this half year.

"You don't have to do this Buck. I'm sure Cap will find somebody else to cover his spot. You've been working on Christmas for three years in a row now." Eddie tries to talk Buck out of it, partly because he doesn't want him to be in a 24 hours shift with Gillian _and her unwelcome_ _pawing_ , and partly because a tremendous guilt is clawing on his conscience.

The little voice in his head is niggling at him that this year is supposed to be their first Christmas as a couple, and Buck must have look forward to it. But his stupid ass had put themselves through this mess and Eddie now has to lie on the bed that he had laid. _Just peachy_.

"I do, actually, have to do this." The cut off tone in Buck's reply just confirms his thought.

That Buck decides to work throughout Christmas because he doesn't has anything to do or anyone to celebrate with, since Maddie and Chim will be out of town to celebrate with his adoptive parents. And Buck does not want to be left alone. A notion Eddie should be familiar with. _Or the one people he does want to be with had pushed him away_.

The hurt look on Buck's face crushes his heart, because he knows damn well he had put it there himself.

"Look, you at least deserve a time off." Eddie tries again, but with each seconds passing as he stand before the heartbroken man, Eddie knows it is futile. It's too late now.

Eddie Diaz has single-handedly robs Christmas and all of its joy and happiness off Buck.

///

Turns out it did not take another person to swept Buck off his feet, but a broken beam.

And Eddie couldn't believe the news when Bobby first told him, his Captain's voice echoes against the ringing of his ears. Eddie could hear Bobby's frantic voice on the line asking if Eddie still there.

No. Eddie shouldn't be here because he should be there.

No.

Buck should be here instead.

Buck should be here, celebrating Christmas morning soon with him and Christopher. Buck should be sitting down with him watching Chris tears open every presents with glee. From the kitchen, Eddie's wild gaze falls upon a meticulously wrapped box among the arrays of gifts under the tree, remembering Buck has passed it through Carla to give it to Christopher, earning Eddie a disapproved glare from the iron lady.

"Yeah, I'm here Bobby. Where are they taking him?"

///

Leaving Christopher at Abuela's house at the break of the dawn without much explanation except for work emergency had cause his parents to berate him endlessly about prioritizing work over family, especially on Christmas morning.

But Eddie _is_ prioritizing _now_.

To get to his soulmate that has been his partner in every sense of the word.

To salvage whatever is left in their partnership.

To make up for all the wrongs he had done.

Because his own cowardice had pushed his partner away. If not because of his selfishness, Buck wouldn't be working last night, and Buck wouldn't be injured. Buck would've been spending time drinking eggnog and arranging presents under tree, safely wrapped in the crocheted blanket Abuela had made for him.

Buck wouldn't be slammed down by a broken beam.

Eddie hates how he is able to navigate the winding hospital corridors easily, reflecting how familiar he has become of the lay out over the years.

Eddie could feel his heart stutters once he saw the worry lines etched on Bobby's face.

"Bobby, what happened?" Eddie asks breathlessly, feeling the words stuck in his throat.

Bobby stands up quickly at the sight of him, clearly glad that he is not waiting alone anymore.

"I got a call from Captain Cooper. They are clearing the site of a dilapidated building that was caught on fire. Apparently some teenagers decided to play fire crackers inside the building to celebrate Christmas before everything went sideways." Bobby rubs his face, the worry sits heavy on his shoulders.

"Buck had this kid with him, when the beam just came through out nowhere, so he shielded the kid with his body. But he was lucky they were near the exit." Bobby recalls the story of the night as told by Captain Cooper.

"He was unresponsive when they brought him in." At that Bobby's voice breaks and the composure flees away.

Eddie wants to break down, to cry himself, but seeing the mournful looks on Bobby's face, at least one of them need to be strong. Because he knows damn well what Buck means to Bobby. A son.

///

Two hours and half into their waiting, Eddie looks up to see Maddie walking quickly towards them, Chimney fast and steady behind her.

Three hours later, the doctor comes out to say it was a close save. Buck has suffered from concussion, two broken ribs and a fractured one, deep lacerations that bleeds enough to call for a transfusion and smoke inhalation.

Three hours and half later, they were told that only family could see Buck, and Eddie wants to argue that he is family too before the words die on his tongue. Because Eddie had forgo the right many weeks ago.

And four hours from the moment he had stepped into the waiting room, Eddie is practically dragged away by a very concern Chimney towards the coffee stand outside the hospital.

"Eddie, go be with your son. Buck wouldn't want him to be alone on Christmas."

And that's how Eddie soon find himself sitting in the living room surrounded by his family, coming from both near and far. Everyone is buzzing with shared stories and laughter. Yet, Eddie has never felt so alone all his life with Chris plastering on his side as his only salvation.

"When will Buck get here, Daddy?" Chris looks up to him expectantly after finishing his portion of black forest cake.

Eddie lets out a sob at the innocent question, hiding the tears at the top of his son's head.

"Buck was hurt at work last night." Eddie confesses in a hushed whispers, not wanting to catch unwanted attention towards them.

Chris' eyes went wide as he pulls away from Eddie's embrace, clearly shock at the news. And betrayal screams from his dejected little face, mad at Eddie for not telling him sooner.

"But he is okay. He just need some rest." Eddie assures him quickly.

"But Daddy, I want to see him." Chris whines, still upset with the news.

_Only family member is allowed._

"I promise you we will. But Buck is resting now." Eddie tries to soothe his dejected son.

"But it is Christmas. Buck shouldn't be resting alone." Chris counters.

"Aunt Maddie and Uncle Chimney are with him. Buck is not alone. They are his family." Eddie wraps his son into a hug, hoping for a Christmas miracle that Chris would understand.

"We are his family too." Chris sniffs against his neck, the festivity totally gone.

_We are._

_We are, indeed._

///

Staring at the set of keys in his hand while standing in front of Buck's apartment door, Eddie contemplates for another minute either to slot the familiar metal into the doorknob or to actually knock.

He was at the fifth minutes when Maddie swings the door wide open, revealing a low-lighted interior of the loft. 

"I can actually see your feet shuffling around from underneath the door, you know." Maddie chastises, but not maliciously with how her lips curl upwards.

Eddie takes that as a good sign.

"He's finally asleep after taking his pain medication." Maddie supplies, gesturing towards the loft.

That however, is not good sign.

Even after the bombing, Buck often tried to avoid from taking the pain meds, saying that the pills made him wired wrongly.

"Yeah? How is he doing?" Eddie asks immediately after stepping into the apartment. He hadn't had the chance to visit him afterwards once non-family member is allowed to do so and soon later he was told that Buck has already been discharged.

Maddie sighs. "Bad. I know he's in pain and couldn't keep much food down."

Eddie looks up at the dim loft, wanting to run up to see the man for himself.

Maddie, blessed her sisterly heart says, "Now you're here, I'm gonna go. The couch is not suitable for a pregnant lady and I need my Snoogle pillow." And not a minute later, she's out of the door at an amazing speed for a very pregnant lady.

Walking up the familiar staircase, Eddie couldn't point the last time he climbed up to the loft. The memory of their love making and soft touches mark on every steps, but the illusion dwindles as soon as Eddie lays his eyes onto the injured man.

Buck was laying on his right side with his exposed back facing towards the stairs, and Eddie chokes on the gasp that come out of his throat.

Under the dim yellow light, Eddie could map the nasty bruises peppered across the once milky skin. The white bandage on his left bicep is a stark contrast to the mottled bruises, and Eddie wants nothing more than to trace his fingers along the colored skin, to kiss them all better.

Walking towards the other side of the bed, he could see the lacerations on Buck's temple. Eddie slowly kneels onto the floor facing the sleeping man before gingerly pulls the blanket that pools at his waist up across the shoulder.

Watching closely, Eddie could see the tired lines on the blonde's pinched brows, and Eddie braves himself to comb through the messy curls, feeling the heat radiating from the man he loves so much.

Finally able to confirm that Buck is very much alive by his own two eyes, Eddie weeps in silence.

While he mourns for the lost time of not treating Buck as his, Eddie is grateful that the opportunity is not totally lost to him.

If things had gone _completely wrong_ , Buck wouldn't be here anymore but six feet under, and that is an alternate reality that Eddie wouldn't be able to deal with.

Eddie leans forward to kiss lightly on the man's birthmark, basking in the warmth against his lips, his feelings unraveling thread by thread.

"Hmm."

Eddie could feel Buck stirs underneath his touch, but Eddie doesn't pull back. He couldn't. Wouldn't.

Not sure if Buck waking up or just shifting in his sleep, Eddie lets his fingers linger atop of Buck's crown, as the man leans towards the touch.

Buck frowns in confusion at the warm touch as awareness slowly creeps through his sleepiness.

"Ddie?" Buck slurs as he wades through the haziness of sleep. Buck is still tired, and he swears he doesn't feel rested at all, but at least the pain is numb enough he barely felt them throbbing. 

"Yeah, I'm here sweetheart." Eddie croaks, one hand now cradling Buck's cheek and jaw.

Buck looks at the crying mess of a man before him. Eddie hardly cry, so it is very concerning when he does.

"U're cryin'." Buck comments, lifting his left hand to mirror Eddie before sluggishly wipes away the tear streaks on the brunette's cheek.

"I am." Eddie nods, chuckling wetly at his little confession.

"Sad?" Buck blinks slowly, the pain meds clearly making him groggy.

"Yeah. And scared too." Eddie leans forward to rest his head beside Buck's, leaving an inch of space between them.

" **Don’t be scared, I’m right here**." Buck wants to say more, to comfort more, but talking this much already tires him out. He hates pain meds.

 _But you almost weren't_.

"You should go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Eddie scratches the younger man's scalp, an effective method to lull him to sleep, proven to work even when Buck is still high with adrenaline after a call.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Wuv you." Buck mumbles before falling back to sleep.

"I love you too."

///

The next time Buck wakes up, he is much rested than before despite the aching pain thrumming throughout his body.

Peeling his eyes open, Buck could feel a heavy arm draping across his torso which could belong only to one man he knows, the one man he loves.

Shifting his body to the left is much more work than he has expected, grimacing as he goes. Buck couldn't help but to whine at the discomfort of his ribs jostling. 

A whine that is loud enough for Eddie to jerk up in panic.

"Buck?" Wide-eyed Eddie is always a fun sight.

"Hey, Eddie." Buck greets sheepishly.

"What are you doing moving all around? You could aggravate your ribs." Mother hen Eddie making a comeback, one side of the man Buck had missed dearly.

"I just wanted to face you while sleeping." Buck mumbles under his breath, pouting as he speaks.

Eddie pinches the bridge of his nose. A grown man shouldn't be this cute.

After helping Buck for his another round of food and medication, and emptying his bladder (which Buck could have done by himself thank you very much), Eddie tucks in the injured man so he will be more comfortable, _and_ facing Eddie.

"I've missed you. I've missed this. Us." Buck whispers, half blaming the meds for making him open and vulnerable.

Eddie chokes on a sob.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this nonsense."

"Hey, it's okay. I understand how difficult parents could be."

"I was, I am happy with you. But when my parents told me they were coming down to LA, I couldn't help but to think this relationship will be another bullet for them to tear Chris apart from me. Making me questions everything."

"Eds, you don't have to..."

"No, I want to. Please." Eddie cuts him off.

Buck just nods without further comment.

"You're this shiny young thing, and I am afraid that I'll hold you back for being with me, a miserable single father. But that is something you've proven me wrong everytime." Eddie starts and he could see Buck wants to interject, but stop himself midway allowing Eddie to continue.

"But my parents. They're judgemental people, unlike Abuela and Pepa. They've judged Shannon, and I don't want them to judge you too. I don't want to subject you their snide remarks. I rather you to have a fun Christmas, not tied to me and my baggage. I thought I was protecting you."

Hearing so many "I's" in his own explanation, Eddie wants to berate himself for being a selfish ass, an accusation he once throw towards the man beside him.

Taking the pause as his cue to speak, Buck says, "I thought you don't want me. That meeting your parents during Christmas screams official and you don't want me like I want you."

Buck's confession makes Eddie jumps up into sitting halfway, leaning on his elbow for leverage.

"I swear Evan, I want you in every way. I'm sorry I never asked you about what you really want. I'm sorry for making the decision that ultimately hurt you and I'm so sorry for not asking about your opinion when in reality, I really need one."

It pains Buck to see Eddie so miserable, and while deep inside he did not blame Eddie for everything that happened, Buck knows Eddie needs to hear this, "I forgive you."

And the smile that blossoms on his lover's face is an assurance that everything would be just fine.

Suddenly the smile dims and Buck couldn't figure out what went wrong that causes the shift in the atmosphere.

"When the doctor said only family member could see you, it broke me. Chimney had to physically dragged me away, telling me I should be with Chris and you wouldn't want my son to be alone on Christmas morning."

Oh.

"Even Chris had insisted that we are your family, not understanding why only Maddie and Chimney were allowed to visit."

Buck's face falls. The boy must have been worried sick, and Buck couldn't help but to feel guilty for ruining the boy's Christmas.

"So Evan, do you take me as your family member, and Chris too?" Eddie suddenly pipes up with a gleam in his eyes.

"Of course, you idiot. You're my family."

"I'm sure you should answer "I do" and I don't think calling your fiancé an idiot is appropriate after a proposal." Eddie supplies nonchalantly, but the twinkles remain in his eyes as he pulls out a platinum ring out of nowhere before sliding it on the blonde's ring finger.

Huh?

A blink.

Oh.

"Was that a proposal?"

"Yep." Eddie pops the 'p'.

"I ruined it."

"Yeah, quite."

"Can we do it again?"

Eddie leans down to capture Buck's lips with his, letting the answer to be shown instead of being replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this so much, albeit it takes a longer time than I anticipated. 
> 
> But I finally did it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly welcome. I need some validation in my life. 🤩♥️
> 
> If you want to chat with me, come join me at my Tumblr: @cirrius-akiyo.
> 
> You could send me some prompts if you like, and I will try my best to write 'em.


End file.
